


Home At Last

by deadspacedame



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves his boys, Family, Family Reunions, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, family cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadspacedame/pseuds/deadspacedame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea that popped into my head - Alec’s been gone on a mission for a while and comes home to his wonderful man and his two babes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last

Alec's shoulders ached as he, Clary, Jace and Izzy came back to the Institute after a month and a few weeks of being in Europe for a mission. They never got far distance missions for so long before, it had felt weird and uncomfortable. Signs of demons had been popping up all over London, growing more and more with each passing day and eventually the London Institute had called for backup. And of course the Lightwoods were always known for being the best. They never turned down a fight.

Magnus had portaled them there and when they arrived everything had been chaos. The New York Institute had done what it could from afar, Mayrse and Robert working through the computers to help with everything that was in reach. Magnus had begged to assist in the fight but Alec had turned the offer down, saying that Max and Rafael needed him as well as the Institute if anything happened. After a few minutes of persuasion, Magnus had finally agreed, kissed him and told him to remain in touch as much as possible. What they didn't know at the time was how long they'd be gone for. Days turned into weeks and before they knew it, a month had gone by and they were still stuck defeating hoards of demons. They seemed to love spawning by Big Ben – maybe they were sightseeing.

“Ugh,” Izzy groaned, pulling off her boots as they walked up the stairs to the Institutes front door. As soon as her feet hit the cool ground she groaned again. “Before I talk to anyone or hand in any reports I need a very long, very hot shower.” Pure exhaustion dripped from her voice.

Clary huffed a laugh and moved to open the door. “I agree. I feel like my arms are going to fall off. My muscles are both sore and stiff _and_ loose and useless at the same time, if that's even possible.”

Once inside, bright florescent lights burned into their eyes though the idea of finally being home took tons of weight off their shoulders. They all walked down the hall and into the training room, depositing their weapons on the tables. As much as Alec loved his bow, he was glad to be rid of it.

“I dibs the shower first,” Izzy said, already stripping off her jacket as she turned to walk away.

“I dibs it second,” Clary added, sticking her tongue out at Jace who sighed heavily, before running after Isabelle down the hall.

Alec moved to the side of the table and gathered some fresh arrows, using his stele to add some runes. Might as well restock while he had time, though with finally being home, his mind kept wandering to a big plush bed with soft red silk sheets that belonged to a certain someone.

“You going to shower at Magnus'?” Jace asked, as if sensing his thoughts. He had discarded his boots and jacket and was putting some of the weapons away properly. His blonde hair was dirty and plastered to his face with sweat and grime with bags under his eyes. No doubt Alec looked the same. It was a very hard and busy few weeks.

“Probably. No way I'm waiting in line. Izzy alone could take an hour, Clary too.” Alec placed his bow on its rack and his shoulder popped. “Besides, I promised Magnus I'd go straight home once we got back.”

Jace shook his head, a smile pulling on his mouth. “You sound so domestic, I never thought I'd live to see the day when that happened.”

Alec had to agree. He never thought he'd ever get to experience it, to feel what love really was, to be wrapped up in arms that he could easily see himself being wrapped up in forever. To have a family of his own. Something he had always wanted and thought about since he was a young boy, but never mentioned. Izzy would've made his life miserable with teasing if she had ever found out he was such a softy underneath the hard outer shell. It was a very heart warming feeling and Alec had to resist the urge to touch his chest, where a certain organ was trying to beat out of.

“What can I say, I'm full of surprises.”

Jace laughed. “Yeah well, I'm happy for you. You should head out soon though, before Magnus gets grumpy for not having his boy back and decides to wreak havoc on the town. I'm actually shocked he hasn't already without having... y'know, for so long.”

Alec turned and looked at him, trying to ignore the redness creeping up into his cheeks. “I don't think I understand what you mean.” He did. Oh he did. But he wasn't going to admit that. Jace was usually pretty flirtatious and teasing, but when it came to actually talking about Alec's sex life, or anyones sex life for that matter, he was the one who blushed.

Jace opened his mouth, ready to speak before closing it, rethinking his words, then opened it again, “You know what, never mind. I don't want to know or want to talk about it.”

Alec smirked. “Good choice. I'm leaving now, tell Izzy where I am, but don't call me. In fact, don't call me tomorrow either. Any meetings and dealings with mom and dad can wait a day. Maybe two.”

“I get it, you got family things to do. I'll keep them off your back,” Jace said as he started to walk away. Before Alec made it to the front door, Jace turned back around. “Say hi to the little ones for me.”

Alec nodded before heading out into the night.

* * *

Alec all but sprinted home, the need to see his family overwhelming all his senses. It had been too long, way too long for his liking for he hadn't even wanted to leave them in the first place. Waking up with their smiles in the morning, making breakfast and just having a normal life was slowly becoming more and more what he wanted. It also relieved lots of unwanted stress, knowing that no matter what, he'd always have Magnus and his boys to come home to. When did he get so blessed?

He arrived at Magnus' front door just a little past nine at night and didn't bother knocking, just using his key. Magnus had given him a key to his place on their six month anniversary, letting him know that his home was now Alec's too, if he wanted it. Magnus had always left the front door open for him before anyways, but having the key made it feel that much more special and personal. He had a key to Magnus' life, to his heart, and Magnus trusted him with it. That alone made Alec feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

As he made his way up the stairs, he heard child laughter echo from behind Magnus' loft door and his heart did a somersault. He hadn't realized how much he missed them until they were just within his reach again.

He didn't waste any more time. He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed the door open and was instantly greeted with the familiar scent of sandalwood and the burnt sugar smell of magic. Taking in the surroundings, he noticed Magnus had redecorated since he had been away – the living room now home to deep burgundy couches and matching curtains. Candles were placed everywhere and a large photo of all of them hung on the far wall by the window. The photo was taken on Rafael's one year anniversary with being in the family – they were all huddled on the couch, Rafe between Alec and Magnus with a small smile on his face while Max was draped over all their laps, his wide toothy grin causing crinkles on the corner of his eyes. Alec remembered it being one of the happiest days of his life.

Before he had even got his shoes off, he heard a scream of delight and looked up just in time as Max threw himself at him, locking his small blue arms around his waist. He was dressed in his favourite red cotton pajamas that were covered in aliens and spaceships. They were a birthday present from Aunty Izzy.

“Dad!” His eyes were bright with happiness and Alec couldn't help the grin that came to his face.

“Hey you little blueberry.” He knelt down just as Rafe came into his vision and ran towards him as well, right into his open arms. He hugged both of them to his chest as tightly as he could, ignoring the fact that he probably smelled terrible. He didn't want to let them go now that he had them again. How did he manage to be away from them so long?

“We missed you!” Max said, his voice full of excitement and energy. “Papa missed you too. We've been counting the days till you would come home. I said you'd come today! That's what I said. And you did! Rafe said you wouldn't, that you were too busy but I knew you would!”

Rafael pulled back slightly, but his hands were still on Alec's shoulder. “He hasn't stopped talking about it and he's been watching the door all day. He wouldn't let us leave.”

“Remind me to never bet against you, I'm sure I'd loose.” Alec laughed and ruffled Max's hair, which earned him another hug. He could've hugged them forever, for the rest of eternity and still not have enough. He pressed a kiss to Max and Rafe's temples. “I missed you both so much, I thought about you every day. Were you good for Papa?”

Max nodded wildly. “Yes, yes. We even helped make breakfast!”

“And lunch.” Rafe added, a smile now on his face.

“And dinner!” Max beamed.

Alec gasped. “All three?” Whenever he was home, they both always tried to eat things before they were done. Needy little fingers everywhere.

“Well, kind of. Dad ordered in Chinese for dinner, but Max handed over the money, which he had taken from Dad's hand. Claiming it was helping.” Rafael said, nudging Max on the shoulder.

Alec chuckled. Typical Max. “Well every little bit counts.”

Through the corner of his eye, Alec saw a graceful movement and his stomach erupted in butterflies. Walking towards them was Magnus, dressed very mundane in just a over-sized black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. His hair was still up in his signature spikes, tipped in a deep royal blue this time – Alec's favourite colour. He was also makeup free, which Alec should be used to seeing by now, but it still stopped his heart every time. He was stunning even when he wasn't trying to be and by the Angel did Alec miss him.

“I see they're hogging all your attention.” His voice was music to Alec's ears.

Grinning like an idiot, Alec stood up and reached out a hand which Magnus took without question. Once again Alec was speechless, so he acted instead – easily pulling Magnus to his chest in a swift movement. Heat radiated into his body at the contact and his fingers tingled with the feel of his skin. Un-glamourized golden cat eyes stared up at him and Alec found himself lost in them.

“I missed you so much,” Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and reached up to caress his cheek, his eyes overflowing with love and pure happiness. “I missed you too, darling. So much.”

Magnus had just gotten the last word out before Alec captured his lips in a kiss, the urge for contact stronger now that Magnus was so close. A shock-wave of relief and pleasure rippled through his body, turning his nerves to full volume and making every touch overly sensitive. He sighed against Magnus' mouth, letting himself relax fully into the gesture. Magnus tasted sweet like he always did and it made Alec's head spin – it really had been way too long.

Magnus moved his hand to the back of Alec's head, his fingers beginning to twist into his hair and deepen the kiss before a gagging noise sounded through the apartment.

“Eww, cooties!”

Alec broke away and looked down to see Max and Rafael's noses scrunched up before they both booked it back down the hall and out of view.

“Traitors!” Alec called after them.

Magnus let out a laugh. “Oh to be young again.”

Alec wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus' waist before something caught his eye. “Is that my shirt?”

Magnus looked down before a redness came to his face. It was so rare the moments where he blushed. Alec resisted the urge to tease. “It would appear so.”

“Mmm,” Alec smiled, leaning down to bump his forehead against his boyfriends. “Miss me, did you?”

“Psh, don't be silly. It somehow magically spawned in my closet is all, I must not have noticed.”

“Right, right. I'd believe you if it wasn't for the fact that you hate black.”

“I don't _hate_ it,” Magnus said, though there was humour in his eyes. “Hate is such a strong word, love. I hate politics and I hate your mother, I _dislike_ black.”

“Oh, my bad.” Alec dragged his lips along the corner of Magnus'. He felt the Warlock hitch a breath and he smiled to himself. “I take back what I said earlier then. I didn't miss you at all either.” He felt Magnus' jaw reach out but Alec pulled back just a little. He wasn't going to cave so easily.

Magnus hissed under his breath. “You lie.”

Alec's hands gripped Magnus' hips, his fingertips slipping past the hem of his shirt to touch his bare skin. He was warm and so smooth, Alec wanted to kiss him everywhere, to remember what he felt like underneath him. His lips swept up his jawbone to his ear. “Do I?”

His breath made Magnus shiver and he heard him swallow. His voice was thick when he spoke. “Alexander...”

“Hmm?” He kissed his earlobe, pulling it just beyond his lips, his teeth grazing it gently. This was getting to be too much even for him. Desire swirled in his stomach.

“Please just kiss me.”

Alec didn't hesitate, but he shocked them both by pressing the most gentlest of kisses to his mouth, trying to make it last as long as possible. He didn't want to rush it, he wanted to feel Magnus here with him, wanted to cherish every second. He let his lips massage his, softly working them open and letting his tongue graze the roof of his mouth. It sucked all the air out of Magnus' lungs, pulling a small moan from him as well and he had to press a hand to Alec's chest to keep himself sturdy. When he pulled back, both of them were breathless, their foreheads resting together and their eyes closed – completely at ease.

“Welcome home,” Magnus said, his eyes flickering up to meet his. It was the sweetest thing Alec had heard in a while. Home. He was home. Where he belonged, with the people he adored and loved who adored and loved him back. Home is where the heart is, he was always told. And he couldn't agree more, looking at the man he loved and knowing their two boys were with them, his heart had definitely found a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Malec!family - sorry if it sucks and sorry for the sucky title, Im no good at titles, hope you like it! :D Thanks for reading xo


End file.
